A Friendship Broken and a Love Found
by DemonKagome
Summary: Kagome has a secret shes been hiding and Inyuasha isn't helping her any. I deleted this and revised everything then I posted it up again.


Well this my first fanfic so I accept any reviews. I want to know if theres anyway I can improve if you the reader aren't happy. Cause my job is to keep you interested. So please tell if I've misspelled anything or something like that. ^^ OK enough talk on with the story. This is a Sessy/Kagome pairing, at least it will be eventually. (Eh he he)  
  
~I do not own Inuyasha or any characters for that matter. ::such a pitiful life::well story time ^^  
  
Chapter one (nice name huh)  
  
Inuyasha was in his bad mood again, after being sat for like the hundredth time. Of course he knew he couldn't blame her. After all if he were paying more attention it wouldn't have happened. But do you think he was really going to admit that fact to Kagome?  
  
(Inuyasha pov)  
  
I watch Kagome as she prepares the camp with Sango helping her. I can't help but fell a slight tinge of guiltiness. Well hell it was her fault. If she had moved when I told her to it wouldn't have been a problem. But she stood there like a moron. So I finally had to shove her out of the way of the youkai. But the problem was that I had accidentally touched her but in the process. Well maybe it wasn't an accident. What the hell am I saying!?! Oh kami-sama I can't be falling for her can I?  
  
Kagome was staring at Inyuasha. Until she noticed that he was staring back except for the fact he was so lost in thought that he didn't notice. Kami why did he always have to stare at her like that. It freaked her out to no end. When he stared at her he got so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't hear her say his name until he met the soft yet firm ground.  
  
Bitch!!!! Why the hell did you do that!?! Because you would quit looking at me and you didn't stop even after I said your name for about 5 minutes. What's your point Kagome? DON"T DO IT!! Well excuse me for living.  
  
He decided it was time to leave before he did or said something he would regret later.  
  
(Inuyasha's pov) Why was I staring at her? Why do my eyes always wander to her? I know she's just Kikyo's reincarnation, so why do I care so much for her. Because you love her you BAKA!! (his heart and brain continue to argue) Oi.I can't believe I'm arguing with myself over someone so. beautiful his heart answered. What where did that come from? Why do I follow her hips as she walks. They seem so enchanting for some reason. Baka stopping thinking that. ::sigh:: its going to be a long night, I can already tell.  
  
Kagome looked up in time to see Inuyasha fall out of the tree and Miroku to be hit upside the head with Sango's boomerang. Oh god, she thought, this was too much. And she started to laugh uncontrollably. She stopped when she saw a red-faced hanyou but that did not stop another small fit of giggles. She finally got herself under control. "Inuyasha are you alright?" Kagome asked. He just stared at Kagome and watched as yet another fit of giggles attacked her. "Oi wench!! What exactly are you laughing at?" Well.she started. You for one and the fact that yet again Miroku and his lecherous ways has left him unconscious yet again." "Anything else the Great Inuyasha wants to know?" Kagome questioned sarcastically. (Sango's pov)  
  
Here we go again. ::sigh:: can't those stop fighting for a day. Well at least I can stop being groped for a couple of hours. I know I hit Miroku pretty hard. Yes considering the size of the bump. Well he did deserve it. I gave the warning look. Well time to break up the arguing couple. Maybe I can get Kagome to come take a bath with me or something.  
  
Before Sango could get there she watched Inyuasha leave with his famous "Feh" line. Sango continued on over to Kagome and tried to calm her down which was easy. "Kagome" she said. "Huh?" Kagome answered. "Would you like to go bathe in the hot springs that aren't far from here?" Sango asked. Kagome didn't notice the pleading in her voice but instead said ok. So they gathered their bath things and asked Shippou to watch Miroku and make sure that when he woke up that he would not follow them or try to find them. Which in turn Shippou agreed to do. Somewhere a little ways off from the camp a hanyou sat going over what had happened in his head. All the events lead from one thing to another. He could not believe that yet again he called her a bitch and a wench. He didn't understand what caused him to do that. ~Back to Sango and Kagome at the hot springs~  
  
(Kagome's pov)  
  
Oh I can't believe that jerk. He always calls me names and tells me how Kikyo is so much more then I'll ever be. Well I guess I'll have to let him see that I'm not what I appear to be. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well sorry to leave you at a cliffy but I couldn't resist. And for those authors out there who do this heres a little something back for leaving me hanging all those times. ^^ Well did you like it? Did you hate it? Do I need to improve it? Well leave me reviews and tell me. ::grins evilly:: XD  
  
(to the readers) please don't hurt me for ending it where I did. ::gets shot at by a sniper:: HEY!! I said don't hurt me!! Well shows how much you guys care. ;_;  
  
Kinoko~chan ^^ 


End file.
